One end of a flexible board, on which a driver for driving liquid crystals is mounted, is connected to a liquid crystal panel used in a liquid crystal display device such as a liquid crystal television, and the driving of the liquid crystal panel is controlled by providing to the liquid crystal panel a driving signal processed in the driver, for example. Such a flexible board on which a driver is mounted is held to a frame member such as a frame via a holder attached to the frame member, and the holder holds the liquid crystal panel. This type of liquid crystal display device is disclosed in Patent Document 1, for example.